freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina
Marina is a member of the Fresh Beat Band and the drummer of the band. She is formerly portrayed by Shayna Rose and, currently Tara Perry. 'Character Biography' Marina is a very bright and bubbly girl. Her favorite catchphrase is "Hip-hop & Pop" and she usually rhymes it to make a sentence (i.e. "hip hop and pop, Shout's legs just won't stop"). Her favorite colors are turquoise and purple. She wears a turquoise dress with a purple belt, Converse sneakers, and dark purple leggins beneath the dress. In seasons 1 & 2, she wears a dress with pink cuffs, her leggings go below her knees, and her sneakers are purple. Starting with season 3, she wears a dress that's almost solid turquoise, and the dress has a collar. The dress has buttons and opens at the front. She wears capri leggings, and she has rose pink Converse sneakers with turquoise socks. The buckle on her belt has her drum symbol. When she is in her pajamas, she wears purple with flower designs. She has duck slippers that quack but only in "Quack Shoes" and "Back To School". Marina usually comes up with an idea to solve the problem the Fresh Beats are having. She usually takes the lead to jump start the band's ideas as well. Marina also has a habit of agreeing with all of Twist's crazy ideas, saying "You know, that would be cool or..." only to give a more simple, realistic explanation afterward. There have been exceptions where she agrees with him, though. Being the drummer of the band, Marina is very proud of her skills and very attached to her drums. Though she is quick to forgive anyone who breaks her drums, as they have been broken more then once, she is upset when they are. She also cares for any set of drums as seen in "Stick Together" where she makes the band cover a set of drums in the music room before wallpapering. She also owns two sets; one being her normal set and the other being made up of items, or found sounds, found in town in "Stomp The House". Marina owns different kinds of drums; in Drum Party, everybody in town gave her every kind of drum in Reed's music store for her birthday. There are so many different drums she has: her own drum set, her found-sound drum set, a jembe drum, a conga drum, bongo drums, a steel drum, a timpany drum, etc! Other then drumming Marina loves to dance and is, unknowingly, a very talented Hula dancer. She loves to sing, dance, and dress up, especially if its her favorite party dress she gets to wear. She likes decorating and even got the moon for the Night Time Festival in "Glow For It". All in all she cares deeply for the rest of her friends and would do anything to help them. She is the owner of a beautiful pair of shoes that look exactly like her everyday shoes, except they're bedazzled with rhinestones. She wore these shoes in "The Wizard of Song" when Glinda the Good Witch transferred them to her feet. After waking up from this dream, Marina was unaware that she was still wearing her shoes until Kiki complimented them and it was shown she was still wearing the shoes! How did that happen when Marina was sleeping? Marina used to be very competitive when it comes to playing Rock Star (game). She loved the Rock Star jacket so much she wanted to wear it, but in order to win, she had to play a hard musical riff. The hardest riff in the game is yellow, playing "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star" quickly. To her annoyance, she always lands on yellow and to get out of playing the yellow riff she pretended she landed on another color. She learned the hard way to play by the rules. When Marina moved her game piece to the black & white swirl space, she and the other Fresh Beats got beamed into the Rock Star game world, and nobody gets out unless someone plays a hard riff. Marina promised to play by the rules. Kiki, Twist, Shout, Harper, and The Junior Beats helped her win the game by using all of their legs to play her hard riff. Marina continued to play by the rules. Marina is very sneaky and tricky as shown in Drum Party and some episodes in season 3. So be careful if you distract her! In The Wizard of Song, along with Lion and Tin Woman, Marina was afraid of the Bad Witch. She was the one in the group who was the most afraid because it was she whom the Bad Witch was after. Marina isn't very good calming down when trouble arises as shown in Ghost Band. So her bandmates help her calm down when she panics. For example, when the Fresh Beats got locked in jail by The Ghost Band, Marina suggested they remain calm, but then she panicked, and Kiki and Twist calmed her down before she had a meltdown. This may show that sometimes she can be a bit of a scaredy-cat. In the Season 2 episode, "Band in a Jam", Marina as a child is played by Mackenzie Brooke Smith. It was revealed that she was a new student when she met her bandmates. She is also portrayed as a baby in this episode. 'Dorothy Character' Marina was the Dorothy character in The Wizard of Song. When she was swept up in a tornado, she landed in Oz. She met Glinda the Good Witch and The Juniorkins. Glinda gave her the beautiful sparkly shoes. Marina was very afraid of the Bad Witch who attempted to kidnap her and steal her shoes. Marina overcame her fear of the Bad Witch when she (the Bad Witch) confessed that she wanted to be a better dancer. On her way to the Emerald City, Marina met Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Cowardly Lion whose faces were very familiar. Marina's scarecrow was Twist! Marina was very sad to leave her new friends, but it could be possible that she'd think she's with them since they look and talk like her bandmates. In the dream, Marina had her hair in pigtails. Behind her ears were blue ribbons that tie up her pigtails. She wore a Dorothy dress that was in a blue and white plaid pattern. The dress had buttons just like her usual everyday dress. With this dress, she wore pink flats when she found herself in Oz. When Marina had the pink flats, her feet were bare. When Glinda gave her the sparkly shoes, she was wearing socks. Trivia *Shayna Rose is a singer in real life. *Shayna Rose is leaving The Fresh Beat Band to pursue other opportunities and because she is getting married. *Tara Perry is taking on the role of Marina. *Tara's first episode as Marina was Graduation Day. *Shayna's last episode as Marina was "Jungle Jazz". *Before playing Marina, Shayna Rose played on "Days of Our Lives". *Before playing Marina, Tara Perry was The Movie Maven. *Marina is the second character to have a second portrayer (Tara Perry). The first one was Reed. *Tara's turquoise dress probably has shorts underneath. This can be seen when she does a split jump and kicks her leg up in Hoop Dreams. *Marina appears to be althetic enough to do a split jump. In fact, Tara is a cheerleader in real life. *According to "Back to School", Marina's favorite song is "Stomp The House". *Marina is the only Fresh Beat whose birthday was celebrated. *Marina's hair is parted in Season 2 compared to having her hair in bangs during Season 1. *A romantic tension is hinted between Twist and Marina. (See the Twist&Marina pairing Mist) *Marina is the shortest member of the band, though Kiki, who is the next shortest, isn't much taller. Kiki may have gotten a little taller than Marina in season 3. *As shown in Balloon Buddy, Marina is very ticklish. *Marina was the Dorothy character in The Wizard of Song. *The band almost drifted apart after graduating music school, but Marina was the one to save the band from separation because she loves being a drummer especially in the Fresh Beat Band. *Marina has nine episodes that focus on her. In fact, she's the first of the Fresh Beats to have an episode focusing on her. #"Stomp the House" deals with Marina's broken drums and the making of a new set. #"Hippity Hop" deals with Marina having to wear a rabbit costume at the Groovy Smoothie, even though she wants to wear her party dress. #"Rock The Luau" deals with Marina being unable to control herself whenever Hawaiian music is played and later finds that her body is trying to tell a story. #"Circus Mojo" deals with Marina encouraging her friends to put on a circus. #"Singin in The Rain" deals with Marina trying to play to the rhythm of the rain. #"Drum Party" deals with Marina's surprise birthday party. #"Graduation Day" deals with Marina trying out what she wants to be and later learns that she really wants to stay with the Fresh Beat Band where she belongs. #"Rock Star (episode)" deals with Marina learning she must play by the rules when her competitive behavior gets the best of her. #"The Wizard of Song" deals with Marina being swept up in a tornado and journeying to the Wizard of Song to get home. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of the Fresh Beat Band